The present invention relates generally to golf club heads and, more particularly, to a wood-type golf club head having a composite face insert.
Composite materials have long been recognized for combining many beneficial attributes of various types and are commonly used in golf club heads. Composite materials typically are less dense than other materials used in golf clubs. Thus, the use of composite materials allows for more leeway in how weight is distributed about the club. It is often desirable to locate club weight away from the striking face. Thus, attempts have been made to incorporate composite materials in the club face.
Although such attempts have been generally effective for weight reduction purposes, a number of shortfalls remain, such as durability, impact resistance and overall club performance. For example, prior composite club faces have often suffered from delamination, or peeling apart, of composite layers, greatly reducing the useable life of the club. Delamination is particularly a problem at interface regions between the composite material and other materials of the club head. Such problems have arisen even at relatively low impact levels, hit counts and in benign playing conditions. Attempts to resolve such problems often fail to provide satisfactory club performance, measured by factors such as coefficient of restitution (COR), particularly for wood-type club heads having a volume of at least 300 cc. It should, therefore, be appreciated that there exists a need for a wood-type golf club head having composite material at the club face that is durable, can endure high level impacts and yet provide superior club performance. The present invention fulfills this need and others.
It should, therefore, be appreciated that there exists a need for a wood-type golf club head and an iron-type golf club head having composite material at the club face that is durable, can endure high level impacts and yet provide superior club performance. The present invention fulfills this need and others.